Until Tomorrow
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: In a world where all the Pokemon have disappeared off the face of the Earth, and Sootopolis city is nowhere to be found, Two people have been selected to search for the answers. Will the Pokemon come back, or will these two just fall to the same fate?
1. 3000 years ago

_**Here's another Pokemon story for you all. I made this one up like a few weeks ago, but never got the chance to post it yet, so here I go. hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Are you sure there is a Celebi around here? No one's seen a Celebi for a thousand years!" Asked an annoyed, young man's voice. He sat on the stump, arms crossed across his chest.

"Don't you ever shut up?" replied a female's voice. "Celebi's are time travelers, so they could still be around."

"I doubt it." He replied with a sigh.

"Shut up, Sam!" The girl said. "If you don't like doing this, why are you here?"

"Because, Erika, I promised your brother." Sam replied, looking at Erika. Sam had chocolate brown hair, with greenest eyes you'll ever see. He had a laid back attitude, but when provoked, he would snap.

Erika had strawberry blonde hair, with dark, deep-set blue eyes. She was an optimist, and always looked towards the future.

"That old man said a Celebi was spotted here a few days ago." Erika said.

"You actually believe that insane man?" Sam huffed. "He was drunk and high on drugs!"

"I don't care. I'll do anything to bring the Pokemon back to this world." Erika replied angrily at Sam.

* * *

Three thousand years ago, everything was normal. Nothing bad was going on. The only thing that was off was that Sootopolis city had disappeared. They thought that it sunk into the depths below, but it wasn't there. All that remained was the rock that used to surround the city, but there was no city, only rubble. All those people were dead.

Then other strange things began to happen. Ever so slowly, Pokemon started to disappear. No one knew why, or how. But one day, several trainers noticed that their Pokemon was gone. Then, after a couple of years, all of the Trainer's Pokemon would disappear. Then slowly, Pokemon would disappear over the rest of the three thousand years. At least a thousand Pokemon would disappear.

Several people claimed that it was held in suspicion along with the Sootopolis incident. They tried to connect the two, but none were made. Either that, or they were made, but no proof was with it.

Slowly, after three thousand years, all the Pokemon were gone. And now that all the Pokemon were gone, people started to disappear. At least one person per day would disappear. Everyone was in shock, and they couldn't comprehend. They wanted to all hide, but even while hiding, they disappeared.

These strange turn of events turned the world into chaos. Everyone thought it was the apocalypse.

So, after these three thousand years, if a child was brought into the world, they were told to be very careful about what you say or do. They were also brought up to think that Pokemon were evil, and only brought pain to this world.

Sam grew up on the belief. Erika hated it. She was told all those same stories, but neither she nor her brother believed in them. In fact, they both left when she turned ten to leave the house and search for Pokemon. She had grown up with Sam and he followed, even though he hated Pokemon. He couldn't bear to see Erika go off into the world with her brother searching for Pokemon, it would be too dangerous.

* * *

"Can we please take a break?" Same complained with a huff, blowing his hair out his eyes.

"Fine," Erika said. "If you'll shut up about it."

"Yay!" He cheered, throwing his hands in the air.

"But we start fresh tomorrow morning!" She replied with a smirk.

"Aw man!" He sighed.

Later that night, Erika started to set up her sleeping bag next to the fire they made. Sam did the same, on the other side of the fire. The fire crackled, illuminating the forest around them all. It was so quiet without Pokemon being here. She imagined that a few Swellow and Altaria flying up above. Several Pidgeys in the trees, Rattatas scurrying around on the ground. A Noctowl hooting in the distance. She sighed at the thought.

Sam stared at Erika. He sighed, too, because he was being dragged along with her against his will. Well, he did have a choice, but he chose to stay, because he promised her big brother he would watch over her.

It was about two years ago. They were in the Center, which used to be called the Pokemon Center, but now it was only a place for people to come and eat food and stay the night. Her brother got a big lead that the famous Kyougre was in the water's near Lily Cove City. He told Sam to stay and watch over Erika while he went. But, the next morning on the news, there was a report that there was a giant flood in Lily cove City. Sam told her that her brother was there. Erika cried her eyes out, knowing she would never see her brother again. Sam tried to convince her to give up this search, but she went on saying she had to do it for her brother.

Erika sat up then. She heard a voice in the forest. It didn't sound human. It was a small cry. She grabbed the flash light quickly and stood up.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Sam cried, as she took off.

"I heard a sound in the forest! It could be the Celebi!" Erika cried, running through the forest.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sam cried, grabbing a flash light and taking off after her.

Erika kept on running. She dodged branches, and jumped over roots. She heard the same sound again, and kept on running. She didn't know where the sound was coming from, but she followed it. She then skidded to a stop, seeing a ledge. There was a cliff. Erika stood on the edge, looking down at it. She shone her flash light down there, trying to see if anything was down there. She couldn't see anyone, or anything.

"Maybe it was my Imagination." She said. Then the ground beneath her gave way, and she fell down the cliff. She gave off a shriek as she fell down the cliff, to the ground below.

Sam stopped, hearing Erika's screaming. He was frozen solid at the sound. "Oh no! Erika!" He cried, running off to catch up to her, to see what was wrong. If he lost her, he would have broken her brother's promise. He dodged branches and jumped over roots and bushes, trying to get to Erika. He skidded to a stop, seeing Erika's flashlight on the ground, facing him, and the light was still on. "Erika! Erika!!" He called.

"Down….here!" Erika's small voice called. He noticed it was a ledge, and ran to it. He peered down there with his flashlight, and saw her there, sitting, and staring at something.

"Hold on, Erika!" He called, but the ground beneath him gave way, too, and he fell down right next to her. "Ow!" He shouted as he held his head.

"Sam…" Erika whispered, staring at something, stunned.

What is it?" Asked Sam through gritted teeth.

"It's Celebi…" she muttered to him.

Sam looked up then, only to confirm she was right. There it was: A Celebi. The green little thing was floating, and then another figure stepped through the darkness. It was Mewtwo.

"What's going on?" Asked Sam, in a daze.


	2. Key to the future

Erika and Sam just couldn't believe it, not at all. Sam was worse. He had grown up that Pokemon were extinct, and that they were evil, but seeing those two here took him by surprise. He quickly got in front of Erika, protecting her from them. "Erika, get away, they're dangerous!"

Erika frowned, and pushed Sam out of the way, making him fall to the ground. "Hey!" He called, getting up.

"Shut up!" Erika hushed him with a frown. "You'll scare them away!" Erika looked back up at the two. She was most surprised to see Mewtwo there, the only one of its kind. It was a clone of the greatest Pokemon, Mew. It was standing there, next to Celebi, the little green sprite. She was wondering why these two have shown themselves to them. Her question was soon answered.

Mewtwo took a step foreword. "Are you Erika?" It said, without moving it's mouth. It was using it's psychic powers to communicate.

"It can speak?!" Sam cried in surprise. He looked to Erika.

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry for my friend here, he's clueless."

"I heard that." He said.

"Me and Celebi have been looking for you, Erika." It continued.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"We need your help." Mewtwo added.

"Don't believe him, Erika. It's a trick." Sam tried to stop Erika.

"Shut up!" Erika shouted at him. Then she looked back at Mewtwo. "Why do you need my help?"

"Clearly, you can tell that the world needs Pokemon. We're the only ones that are left that haven't disappeared." Mewtwo said. "Celebi came to get me from the future, and I'm from the past. Celebi told me that the world is going to be destroyed in the future, but by whom, she did not know."

Celebi nodded, floating right next to Mewtwo now. She spoke to Mewtwo for a minute, and then Mewtwo looked back at Erika.

"Celebi says that in the future, every person on this planet will disappear, becoming an empty barren. She said that the only way is find someone of a pure heart to save the Pokemon, and she believes that person is you."

"Why me, out of all the other people?" Erika asked, stunned by the news.

"She wasn't sure why, but she remembered seeing you in the future, well, your future self, die because you tried to rescue the Pokemon on your own." He looked at Sam. "Without him."

Erika looked at Sam, her eyes full of worry. "Why would I do that?"

"Because he was holding you back." Mewtwo shot out.

Sam stood up now. "Hey, I would never slow her down. I would always help Erika in her goals, no matter the task."

"So, Celebi came to me, since, all the others had already disappeared. She told me that if we found you, before the world became a barren wasteland, we could change that future."

Erika looked down upon hearing all this. She would never do such a task on her own. She would never leave Sam behind, not ever. Why would she, in the future, leave Sam? She would never guess.

"Look, what are you really here for?" Sam asked. "Just to warn us?"

Mewtwo sighed. "Yes, and give Erika something." He aid, as a small box materialized all of a sudden in his hands. The box was small, like a jewelry box. "Only you, Erika, can open this box. This box has something only you can use to open it." Mewtwo then placed the box on a small stump nearby and then took a step back.

There was a small lock on box. It required a key. "How do I open it? Don't I need a key?" Erika asked.

"You do have the key required for it." Mewtwo said.

Upon hearing that, Erika remembered that her brother gave her a key a long time ago. His words echoed in her head_. "Don't ever lose this key, you'll find its lock in the future." _

_Is this the lock it opens? _ She wondered, putting her hand to her necklace, pulling it out of her shirt. On it as a key, the same key her brother gave her.

"Oh, come on. That key couldn't belong to that box. That would just be freaky." Sam said. He remembered seeing her brother give her that key. There was no way it could open that box. She held onto the key tightly.

"We have to go now. Erika, the future is in your hands. I can only hope you make the right decisions." Mewtwo said.

They both looked up, watching as Mewtwo and Celebi both teleported out of there, leaving the box on the stump, and Erika and Sam staring at it.

Erika walked up to the box, bending down to get a good look at it. The box was wooden, and it had strange symbols all over it.

"Erika, get away from that box. It could be dangerous. They could've tricked you!" Sam said, walking up to her.

Erika shook her head. "Sam, I don't know, I just feel like it's worth it. I have to do it, for my brother."

Erika took the key off the necklace, and her hand was shaking as she brought it closer to the lock. Then she put it in, as she twisted it right. The box opened slowly, and then the key in her hand glowed brightly, and then disappeared. Erika jumped at that, wondering where the key was.

"Get away from the box!" Same said, pulling her away.

"Let go of me!" She cried, breaking free. "You're only holding me back!"

The words struck him hard in the chest, and he let go. He stayed quiet then. He didn't want to make Erika mad, or make her leave him, not ever.

Erika walked up to the open box, but only to find another key. They key had a silver heart at the top of it, and there were tiny wings decorated around the silver heart.

She gasped at its beauty, picking it up. "It's pretty."

"Where does it go to?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Erika breathed, holding the key in front of her. She then started to put it on the necklace around her neck.

"We should go back to the camp now." He said, looking away.

"Agreed." She replied, standing up now.

They both went around the cliff, taking a different route. It only took another hour of their night away. They would be sleeping in tomorrow, it seemed. When they got to camp, Erika went to sleep right away.

* * *

Although, she had a disturbing dream. She had a dream that she was in another world. There were chunks of land floating all over, connected were tiny bridges. But she saw every single Pokemon there. They were living a normal life, like they weren't even affected by the new world's changes. She was amazed to see all the Pokemon, together, in complete harmony. In the background, she saw a castle. It was a dark, black castle. But what surprised her more was that there was a figure dressed in black in front of her. He was wearing a dark robe that covered his face. He was snickering, and then, all of a sudden, he lunged at her, grabbing her by the throat. He whispered in her ears. _"Don't worry, Erika. I know just which one you'll be." _


	3. Ancient Sootopolis City

"_I know just which one you'll be… Dead!"_

"Erika, wake up…Erika…Erika!" Sam said, shaking Erika slightly. She was starting to scare Sam now. He had woken up first that morning and looked at Erika, making sure she was alright. She was stirring in her sleep, and was mumbling something. She had always talked in her sleep, but this time, it was scaring Sam. She was muttering about a dark figure, and was repeating "Dead…dead…" over and over again. Then his name came up, and her brother.

Erika's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Sam over here with a worried expression. She flung her arms over his shoulders and started to cry in his shoulder.

This caught him of guard and his face turned beat red. His arms found their way to wrap themselves around her, holding her to him a she cried in her shoulder.

"Sam! I'm so glad you're ok. I thought I lost you…I don't want to loose you." She muttered.

"It's ok, Erika. I'm right here, and I'll always be here." Sam said, regaining his composure. "It' was just a dream."

"It felt so real! I was in a new world, and all the Pokemon were there. They were living happily, and then my brother was there, petting on of the Pokemon with such a happy face. And then he disappeared in a flood, and then I saw you. You were in front of me, and then you were shrouded in a dark, black fog..." she sobbed.

Sam pulled her off him, and her face was red and puffy from all of her crying. He wiped off some of the tears that were going down her face and said to her.

"Don't worry, Erika. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured. "And no matter what happens between us, we'll always be together."

* * *

I few minutes later, Erika and Sam were wrapping up their sleeping bags and putting out the fire they had. Sam looked over at Erika, her crying was all done, and she seemed to be doing better now. The key dangled from the necklace. Then he went back to rolling up his sleeping bag.

"You ready?" Asked Erika, standing up and putting on her backpack.

"Uh, yeah." He replied.

"Let's go then." She said with a smile.

They started to walk further into the forest, walking across the road. Sam walked beside her, his head down. He was thinking about last night and the way he acted. He made Erika mad at him, and he didn't really want to make her mad again.

After a while of walking, Sam stopped then, and looked up at Erika, who stopped a few inches ahead of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do, Erika. I'm sorry for acting the way I did last night. I'm just a little over protective, I guess." He added, looking up at her.

"Well, lets all put that in the past now." Erika smiled. "Come on,"

"Erika, no mater what happens now, I'll support your dream. I want to help you bring back the Pokemon." He added again, making Erika smile even more.

"Thank you, Sam. That's all I wanted to hear from you!" she said, giving him a big hug, and he hugged her back.

Erika sniffed the air then, and broke free from him. "Do you smell that?"

Curious, he sniffed the air. The air smelled of freshly baked brownies. "Yeah."

"Brownies…" She said, and her stomach growled. She held it tightly and moaned. "I'm hungry!"

"Me two." He said. "Let's go find us some brownies."

"Alright!" she cheered.

It took them off course from the road. It took them awhile to find it's source. There was a small cottage; maybe it could fit two people, at the most.

"It's pretty." Erika said. "Like it came from a book." She chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, come on." Sam said.

Sam knocked on the wooden door. There was a clambering inside, and then the door knob turned and it revealed an old man wearing a plaid, red and brown shirt and overalls. His long, grey beard was all matted.

"Oh, hello there, young'uns." He said, with a slight country accent.

"Hi." Erika said with a smile.

The man then looked inside and sighed. "I'm sorry for the mess, haven't had company in a long time." He said with a small chuckle.

"It's ok, sir." Sam replied.

"Well, would y'all like to come in?" He asked, moving out the way.

"Thank you." Erika replied as they walked in. The smell of brownies was strong on the inside, and they were freshly made. The house was a slight mess.

"I'm not used to having company over. It's been awhile since I've seen other people." He said with a small chuckle. "You two look hungry. Brownies?" He asked, going into the kitchen, and bringing out a plate of brownies.

"Thank you, sir." Sam and Erika said at the same time.

"Oh, please. Call me Patrick." Patrick said, sitting down at the table.

"I'm Erika, and this is my friend, Sam." Erika introduced, and picked up a brownie and took a bite, warmth spreading throughout her body.

"Nice to meet'ya." Patrick said with a toothy grin.

"Thank you for the brownies." Sam said.

"Seems a lot for just one person," Erika noticed.

"Well, I made a little bit extra, in case my wife came back. She loved Brownies." Patrick explained.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked, and Patrick picked up his wedding photo.

"This is her. We built this cottage together to start a family." He said, and then his small smile went away. "Two years ago, I went to Lily Cove to see my granddaughter off on her trip. I heard that there was a fire in this forest, and when I returned, out cottage was gone. They said my wife died in the blaze, but they never found her body…" His voice trailed off. "That made me believes that she disappeared, like all the other people."

"That's so sad." Erika said her eyes full of worry. I'm sorry for your wife. Maybe, she will come back."

"I pray everyday that she does." Patrick looked up at Erika, and noticed the key necklace. "Where'd you get that necklace?" He asked.

Erika put her hand to her necklace, and pulled it out of her shirt. "Well, the necklace my brother gave me. Last night, Celebi and Mewtwo gave me this key."

"You've seen Mewtwo and Celebi?" Patrick said, his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, we did." Sam added. "They gave her that key."

"I swear I've seen that key before?" Patrick scratched his bald head.

"You have?" Erika asked him.

"Yeah, in a book my granddaughter gave me. Let me go get it." He said, standing up and going into the back room and then came out with a huge book.

It was titled, _"The Ancient Sootopolis City" _He handed it to Erika and Sam, and they started to look through it.

Erika opened it up to the first page, and the first chapter was about that ancient Sootopolis city. It talked about how it was located underwater, in a cave, and that it was extremely hard to get to. It introduced the gym leader and it's Pokemon. All the pictures on it with people and Pokemon living together.

Erika turned the next couple of pages, and then it started to go on about Kyougre. Apparently, Kyougre lived right in that cave, or around it. Experts believed that Kyougre destroyed Sootopolis City in an angry rage.

"Basically, that whole book is about Sootopolis city and it's tragedy." Patrick went on. "It also talks about before it was destroyed, here, let me show you." He turned to the page he mentioned, about Sootopolis before it was destroyed.

Erika read a passage aloud,

* * *

"_Sootopolis used to be an excellent place to live in and everyone was happy living there. Their gym leader looked after everyone in the city. A couple of weeks before, however, several archeologists went to study a cave that was discovered in Sootopolis that no one went inside yet. When they went inside, there was a stone tablet inside, and it was written in a strange language that they believed the ancient people of Sootopolis used to speak._

_They called in an expert to see if they could translate it. The translator was a female, and she went up to it as a challenge. She studied it for awhile, and she cracked it. It read, 'They were everywhere, taking over all of us. Only a few people escaped, and they were the lucky ones. For those who were captured, they were doomed by it's plague.' She read on. 'To the people in the future, please don't release this plague, for it would be disastrous.' _

_They went in deeper into the cave, and found two other stone tablets. One had a keyhole in it, and the one next to it read on, 'Release me if you dare read this. As you read this, you will all be doomed, and will perish along the ancient people that used to live here. The only way to stop us is to lock us back up, and seal us away forever.'_

_A few hours after she read this, strange things started to happen, or so the reports told. On their way back from the cave to Lily Cove city, the young captain started to loose his mind, and then all of them disappeared, and only one escaped. He said that it was the plague that they had read back there, and after that, he mysteriously disappeared. Then it seemed that several Pokemon started to disappear. Nowadays, researchers believe this is the start of all the Pokemon disappearing, and is now the cause of the disappearances of the people on this planet."_

_

* * *

_

"Wow! Erika said when she finished reading it. She had goose bumps all over her. She placed the book down, as Patrick turned on the news.

"Listen to this," He said.

They both looked up, and watched the news. A reporter was on in Lily Cove city. "I'm here in Lily Cove city, where two hundred more people have disappeared last night in this once huge metropolis. Recent news, Fallabor city is now a ghost town, with no inhabitants, and the next city, according to population reports, is Vermillion city, with only about fifty people left there."

The camera zoomed on a huge wall, and on it were pictures of missing people all over the world.

"A group of people have decided to head to where Sootopolis city once was, and see if they can uncover any more clues about this mysterious phenomenon."

Erika looked back at they picture of the stone tablet in the book she read. The one with the keyhole. She looked up to Sam. "We should go to Sootopolis city." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "It could be dangerous. We don't even know how to get there."

"I know a way." Patrick added. "Vermillion city is not that far away from here. There is an underwater train there that connects to Lily Cove city. I'm not sure f it still works, but you could give it a try."

"What's an underwater train?" Asked Sam.

"The Under Water train was a railroad that was constructed underwater for tourists to come and see the ancient water Pokemon."

"We'll take that, then." Sam said.

"I can take you to Vermillion city if you want, it'll be faster."

"Thank you, Patrick." Erika said with a smile.


	4. Teresa

Patrick drove them towards Vermillion City in his blue pick up truck. Erika and Sam both sat in the back as they went through the forest. Sam had gotten hit in the back of the head by a branch, and Erika laughed at him, then suddenly they went through a pothole and Erika held on for dear life as she almost fell out. Sam laughed back at her.

It took only about two hours to get to Vermillion City. When they got there, Patrick dropped them off. "There ya go, kiddies." He smiled.

"Thanks, Patrick." Erika replied.

"No problem. Just bring back those Pokemon, okay?" He asked, tipping his straw hat.

"Will do! And we'll return your wife back to you, too." Erika added on.

Patrick smiled deeply. "Thank you, to the both of you."

"Drive back safely." Sam added and then Patrick hopped back inside and drove off, leaving them both there.

They both turned around, only to see a deserted town. There were maybe only two people walking out in this once huge city. They had sad expressions on their faces, making Erika's heart tear. As they walked around though, some of the buildings were broken in, like people broke in and stole a lot of stuff.

"How am I gonna be able to earn enough money to get out of here?" Sam heard someone say as they walked by.

"Excuse me, how much is the Underwater Train?" He asked.

"About a hundred each." The person sighed. "They should really lower the price, considering the circumstances!"

"Yikes! How much money do you have?" Erika asked Sam.

He fished around in all his pockets. "Ten dollars," He sighed.

"I've got about twenty." Erika said, showing him her money.

Both of their heads dropped then and they sighed. "This is an outrage. I'm gonna go march up and demand to lower the price." Sam said.

"I doubt they will, though." She replied, looking down. "We've come all this way for nothing."

"Don't say that!" Sam said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Never give up. We've come this far, we can't turn back now."

"From what?" suddenly, a little blonde girl popped up between them both, making Sam jump back in surprise. She had a toothy grin, and was missing a tooth. Her hair was in pig tails, and she had unusual red eyes.

"Where'd you come from?" Erika asked.

"From that place." The little girl pointed to an abandoned building.

"First off, where are your parents?" Sam asked.

The little girl looked down. "I don't know."

"Oh, poor little thing." Erika said, kneeling down and hugging her.

"I'm gonna go see my brother though. He's in Lily Cove City, and I'm taking the Underwater Train." She said.

"You've got a ticket?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, with what money I could find in my old home." She said, fishing out her ticket from her pocket.

"That's good for you." Erika said. "You go and find your brother."

"I overheard that you wanted to go on the train, too." She said, turning to Erika.

"Yeah, we are. But we have no money." Sam said.

The girl ignored Sam, and continued to talk to Erika. "I can get you both tickets."

"You can?" Erika asked, surprised.

"Yeah!"

"How?" Sam asked.

The girl turned around with a mischievous look on her face. "I have my ways."

"Are you going to steal them?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"No!" she looked away. "Yeah, but at least you'll get tickets!"

"I don't know." He said.

"Or I could sneak you both in. I know how to do it, my brother taught me!" she spoke up again.

"Well, thank you, um, what was your name?" Erika asked.

"I'm Teresa!" she replied with a wide grin.

"I'm Erika, and he's Sam." Erika introduced them.

"Isn't Sam a girl's name?" Teresa asked.

Erika chuckled a bit, and Sam frowned a bit.

"Like, it's short for Samantha!" she continued.

Erika then chuckled a lot more, making Sam blush and look away in embarrassment.

* * *

Later, around the time the train was going to take off, Teresa showed them both a way to sneak in to the train without paying. There was a back door to the train, and if they went around the building, they could get in that way.

Teresa showed them the door, and then she opened it like it was nothing. After Sam walked in, he closed the door slowly, and then the train darted forward. They lost their balance and fell backwards at the jolt.

Laughing, they all stood up, and then made their way into a room crowded with a bunch of people. They all found a seat eventually. Sitting across from them was a mother, and she was holding a small baby and was feeding it from a bottle. Next to them was an elder couple, holding hands, and they were whispering to each other and laughing together.

Erika sat next to Sam, and Teresa sat on the other side of Erika. Erika sat next to the window and stared through it, watching as they slowly descended to the sea bottom. She could now understand why they made this train, because back in the day, they would be able to see all the diverse Water Pokemon living down there. She imagined a couple of these Pokemon swimming, especially swimming next to the window, staring at the people, making children laugh. She smiled at the thought.

"It's kinda hard to come to Lily Cove City." Erika said, looking at Sam. "I mean, after what happened."

"Yeah, I guess it would be hard." He agreed.

"What happened?" Teresa asked.

Erika looked down, and then looked back up. "My brother went there a few years ago, and he was swept to sea during that massive flood. I haven't seen him since." He voice caught, and she felt tears coming, and she wiped them away.

"Oh man, that's terrible!" Teresa gasped. She then gave Erika a huge bear hug. Erika hugged her back.

"Oh! I need to go Pee!" Teresa said then, very loud, and crossed her legs tightly.

"Sam, go take her." Erika asked.

"Why me?" He asked. Erika then frowned, and then he sighed. "Come on, kiddo."

Teresa jumped from her seat, and went down to the bathroom and opened it. She switched the label to 'Occupied' and closed the door.

Sam sat down opposite the bathroom door. He leaned back and waited.

* * *

In the bathroom, though, Teresa then opened her hand, and out of thin air popped a tiny cell phone. She put it around her ear, and placed the microphone in front of her mouth. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Teresa." The voice said.

"I'm on my way," She whispered. "I found the girl that the Celebi and Mewtwo found. They are with me."

"Excellent. I'll tell the boss. Oh! He has an assignment for you." The voice said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He wants you to find him a new host, this one is getting too old for him. Someone young, and strong." The voice answered back.

Teresa then smiled and thought of Sam. "Don't worry, the girl rough a young boy with her. I'll think we'll use him as our boss's new host body."

The door knocked then and Sam spoke. "Done yet?"

She moved the microphone away. "Not yet!" she called, and heard Sam sigh.

"That him?" the voice asked.

"Yeah. When do you want me to do it?" Teresa asked.

"Wait until I see him. Then you can do It." the voice answered back.

"Alright, I have to go. I'm going to claim another person tonight to scare them, maybe two. What should I do with the girl until The Boss kills her?"

"Um, I don't know. Just make sure she doesn't die before the Boss kills her, or else all hell with break loose." The voice replied.

"Ok, I'll just scare her a bit. See you in about two days."

"See you" The voice then disappeared, and the cell phone thing then disappeared, and she flushed the toilet.

She walked out with a big smile. "I'm done!"

"Finally. You sure took a long time." Sam remarked.

"I was holding it for a long time, and then I forgot about it, and then it came back!" she said, talking with her hands a she sat down next to Erika, placing her head on her lap. "I'm tired now. Nighty-night!" She called, and then closed her eyes with a big smirk on her face.


	5. Paranoia

Sam couldn't get to sleep. He rested his head against the back of the benches on the train, but he just couldn't fall asleep. Something was bugging him, and he wasn't quite sure what. He sighed, and looked up. He yawned a couple of times, and looked around. He saw Erika leaning against him, asleep. He smiled, and went to get a look at Teresa, who was supposed to be asleep on Erika's legs, but she wasn't there.

He sat up, and looked around, only to find Erika walking from the bathroom, but she didn't seem right. Her eyes had an evil look to them, and she looked even transparent as she walked towards them.

"Teresa?" He asked as she got up to them. She looked up at him, and then turned around, facing the mother and her baby. Confused, Sam stood up next to Teresa and asked again. "What are you doing?"

Teresa fished around in one of her pockets, and pulled out a tiny sticker. It was black, and there was a small beeping noise to it, like it was a tracer for GPS navigation. Teresa bent over the carriage where the baby was, and placed the sticker on the baby's forehead.

Sam then gasped and fell backwards. All of a sudden, when the sticker thing went on the forehead of the baby, there was a high pitch beeping noise, and then the sticker went inside the baby's body. He covered his ears and looked around. He was the only one hearing it. How was that possible?

All of a sudden, it seemed like a small shadow like thing come out from the wall of the train. It had piercing red eyes, and it completely see through and transparent. The shadow like thing walked up next to the baby, and picked it up, and then went through the wall of the train, baby and all.

Sam's eyes went wide. He pointed at the wall of the train, to scared to speak. He looked to Teresa, and then he found the words to speak.

"You? What did you do? Where'd the baby go? What's going on!?"

Teresa put a finger to her lips and made a _Sh!_ Sound. She walked over to Erika and rubbed her head. "You'll wake little Erika. She's very important, you know. Very important for my boss." Then she suddenly appeared right in front of Sam's face and, with somewhat inhuman strength, pushed him back down and took out a small dust. It was Sleep Powder used by the Pokemon in the ancient times, and she sprinkled it onto Sam.

His eyes went droopy, and he couldn't keep them up. He had to protect Erika. But, he couldn't right now. His only thoughts were that he was sleepy, and needed sleep. He soon fell asleep for the first time that day.

Teresa smirked somewhat and laid back down on Erika's lap, closed her eyes, and prepared for the screaming of the frantic mother.

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Erika both woke up to screaming. The mother jumped from her seat, and throwing stuff everywhere. She was crying and searching for her baby. She went through all the rooms, searching and searching, but she couldn't find her baby. She then collapsed on her seat, and cried her heart out.

Erika felt sorry for the mother, and wanted to go comfort her but several people already crowded around her to comfort her. The baby was gone, now. It disappeared.

Sam then jumped up, and pointed at the sleeping Teresa. "Erika, she kidnapped the baby, well, she did some sort of magic trick, and the baby disappeared last night. I saw it!"

Erika looked up at Sam, and the mother looked up too, and cried. "Don't start accusing people! It wasn't that little girl's fault!"

"Yeah, Sam. Don't start this again." Erika then stood up, and laid Teresa back down. "Don't start blaming stuff on Teresa, she never did anything."

"You don't know! I was up last night and I saw her. She was transparent, and her eyes looked like they were soulless!" Sam continued with it.

Erika shook her head. "Sam, shut up! Sit back down, and keep quiet until we reach Lily cove, okay? Is that too hard for you?"

Sam looked down, Erika didn't believe him. He sighed. "Fine, I can do that."

"Good," Erika said, sitting down again. "I don't want to hear anymore from you."

Sam sat back down next to Erika. He kept staring at Teresa laying there. Erika wasn't looking. She had gotten up to soothe the crying mother a little bit. Sam saw Teresa with a smile on her face.

She opened an eye and stared at him, and stuck out her tongue.

He clenched his fist, and looked away in anger. Erika returned, and Teresa was still asleep. He wasn't going to like this adventure now, he absolutely hated it.

* * *

About another hour later on the train, they finally made it to Lily Cove City. Everyone was starting to get off. Teresa woke up a few minutes before, and when she did, she started to talk with Erika, telling her all about her older brother.

As they got off, Sam stayed right next to Erika. He was protecting her from Teresa. He wouldn't allow Teresa to do anything to Erika.

They walked into the empty city. There was only about a couple hundred of people left, including the people from the train. The first thing they noticed as they got into the city was the rows of walls in the center of it. And on those walls were pictures of all the missing people. Erika didn't know if they were the people missing all over the world, or if it was just for Lily Cove City.

Many people had bags under eyes from not sleeping, some had themselves bordered up, and to see if that would help them not disappear. Many of them, of course, were crying.

Erika looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark out. She sighed. "Guys, wait here. I'm gonna go to the center and get us a room." She looked to Sam. "Stay with her." She demanded with a small frown, and then turned to leave towards the center in front of him.

As she walked in, Teresa turned towards Sam. "Better do as she says, or else." She smirked.

"Shut up." Sam said, not looking at her. "I don't want to hear anymore from you."

Teresa then appeared right in his face again, pulling his collar of his shirt down so he could get down to her level. Her eyes were big, and soulless. "So, Sam. How are you going to stop me? How do you plan to stop our boss?"

Sam pulled out her grasp and stumbled back a bit. He glared at her. "I'll stop you. I'll prove to Erika what a big phony you are."

"How? She doesn't believe a single word you say." She smirked.

"I think she is prime target now to be killed. What if that happened so suddenly?"

Growling, Sam grabbed the collar of her shirt, and then raised a fist, but something stopped him. It was Erika.

She was standing there, hands clenched, a look of extreme anger on her face. "Sam!" She shouted at him.

He quickly let go, and put his hands in front of himself. "Erika, please hear me out." He said, looking at her with worry. "Please, Erika, Believe me when I say-"

Erika slapped him hard across the face. A complete stunned look came across his face. Erika would never, ever, slap him. But here she was, she slapped him across the face. His face was sore from the mark left on his cheek. It almost looked like a handprint.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't want you near me until you straighten up." She grabbed Teresa's hand and started to pull her away and towards the center, where Erika rented a room.

* * *

Sam was left out there, all alone. He looked down, and then it started to sprinkle a little bit as dark clouds started to roll across the sky.

That was what Teresa was trying to do. She had wanted to separate them. It was just like what Mewtwo had said before, too. In the future, Erika would leave him because he was holding her back. Even if they went back in time again, he doesn't think that this moment would ever change.

He slugged off in the rain, head down still as he walked. Puddles were starting to form now along the streets, and he kept stepping in them. But as she walked, he started to hear more splashes besides his. The splashes were coming from behind him, too. He stopped and the other splashes stopped. He continued to walk, and then suddenly stopped. He heard a few more splashes and then they stopped.

He turned around, and he saw a small, dark figure staring back at him. Red eyes were shining, and blonde hair was soaking all over her face and clothes. It was Teresa.

"What do you want now?! Come to ruin my friendship with Erika even more!?" He shouted at her.

A smile spread across her face. "Not really. Just make you disappear," She said, and suddenly, she flicked the same thing that she put on the baby's head at him. It was coming fast, and he tried to dodge it. He succeeded, but then the sticker thing stopped in midair, and then, really fast, stuck to his skin on his forehead.

When the sticker thing touched his skin, his body automatically froze. He couldn't move at all. The only thing he could move was his eyes. He watched as Teresa walked up to him, and then, he felt someone behind him. Someone human, and strong. The hands came around Sam, picked up his frozen body, and carried him away. Sam tried to scream out, shout out, but he couldn't move his mouth at all. _Stop! I can't handle this! Erika, don't worry, I'll find a way out of this! I'll come back! Come save me! Erika! I…love you….._


	6. Erick

Erika woke up that morning with a yawn. She was having a nightmare, and she had just woken up from it. It was about Sam and Teresa. She had a dream that Sam was walking around at night in the rain. He was being followed by Teresa, and Teresa attacked him, and then some other person took Sam away.

"Sam!" She shouted, waking up from the dream. She sat up and panted. She looked around, only seeing Teresa on the other bed. She sighed in relief.

She walked up to Teresa and bent down to shake her a little bit to wake her up. But as she did that, she noticed that Teresa was wet all over. She shook it off.

"Teresa, time to wake up." She whispered to her.

Teresa stirred a bit, and then opened her eyes and smiled at Erika. "Good morning!"

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast." Erika suggested.

"Okay!" Teresa threw the blankets off her and ran out the door in a hurry. Erika looked back to the bed. It was all wet. _Did Teresa wet the bed? No, I don't think so, but how is the whole bed wet?_ She shook it off, and followed Teresa out the door. She headed down the hallway towards the kitchen in the Center. There were several other people there, too, all eating waffles cooked by the cooks.

Teresa was sitting at a booth, and ordered them both waffles already. The waffles came soon afterwards, and they both ate them. Erika put blueberry syrup all over hers and drank chocolate milk. Teresa put strawberry on hers, and had a banana to eat with it with some orange juice.

After they were done, Erika said, "I'm feeling guilty. Let's go find Sam."

"Why? He deserves it after yesterday." Teresa said, eating her last bit of banana.

"I don't know what got into me yesterday. I was angry and upset, and I said all those mean things. He probably thinks I don't want him around anymore, like Mewtwo had said before."

"Mewtwo? You met Mewtwo?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Well, yeah. He told me to come to save the Pokemon, and bring this world back." She then put a hand to her neck, where the key was at.

_Damn! She has the key! We can't let her save them! _Teresa thought, throwing her banana peel away.

Teresa said she wanted to go look at the giant walls, and see if there was a picture of her parents. She said she wanted to be alone, and so Erika left her there. Erika then went in search for Sam, hoping he didn't get far.

* * *

But as she started to look around, she couldn't find him anywhere. She was starting to get worried, and went up to someone.

"Excuse me, miss? Did you happen to see my friend Sam recently? He had short, black hair, and blue eyes." She asked.

The lady thought about it for a minute. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I haven't."

That made Erika worries come worsen. He couldn't have gotten far in a big city, could he? She started to walk around some more calling his name. "Sam! Sam!! Sam!!!" she shouted, and everyone started to stare at her. She then collapsed. He was no where to be found. She fell to her knees, guilty all over.

_I'm sorry Sam! About yesterday, about all those mean things I said to you! I didn't think you would actually leave!_ But then it hit her. _Could he have disappeared? No, he couldn't have, could he?_

"Erika! My parents' pictures were on those walls." Teresa said, coming up.

Erika didn't respond. She stared at Teresa. She remembered her dream, and then she remembered Teresa's bed being soaking wet. She remembered all of Sam's words from before on the train. Teresa was standing there, her red eyes were wide, and a mall hint of a smile on her face. _Were all of Sam's words true?_ She asked herself. She figured that she would then follow along side Teresa, hoping to find more clues on Sam that way. She figured that Teresa had a hand in all the weird stuff happening lately.

"I can't find Sam anywhere." She replied.

"Well, he's such a loser. He almost punched me!" Teresa exclaimed. "You don't deserve him as a friend."

"I think this all has to do with Sootopolis. He's disappeared." Erika said, hoping that it will spark something in Teresa, but it didn't.

"Hey, I saw my brother there, too. I told him that you needed a boat, and he offered to let you use his boat!" She said with a smile.

_How could she still smile after all that's happened?_ Erika thought, and stood up to follow Teresa.

Teresa took Erika towards the docks. There were about five boats there. "There it is!" She pointed towards the boat on the far right. She then ran towards the boat, leaving Erika there by herself. Erika sighed, and walked towards the boat.

Teresa then pulled someone off the boat, holding his hand with a big smile. "This is my big brother, Erick!"

Upon hearing that name, Erika froze. Erick was her brother's name. He died in a flash flood in this very city. She still remained frozen, staring at the guy coming off the boat. Her eyes started to go wide, and her mouth hung open.

"Erick…" she muttered, staring at Teresa's brother, _her_ brother. This Erick had the same appearance as her brother. He had soft, brown hair, and emerald eyes. He had a few freckles here and there.

Erika then took off towards him, tears pouring out of her eyes. She ran up to him, and flung her arms around his waist. He was rather tall, like her brother. She held on to him tightly.

"Erick! I knew you were alive! I knew you didn't die in that flood, and you would come back to me!" she cried. "I missed you, Erick!"

Erick stood there in silence. He put a hand to Erika's head and pulled it backwards. "I'm sorry, but I'm Teresa's brother, not yours. So, could you please?" He asked.

Erika was stunned. She was confused, stunned, and angry at that. She let go and stared at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm Erika; don't you remember me at all?" She exclaimed.

He shook his head. "Nope! Afraid not."

She couldn't believe her ears. This guy standing in front of her was her brother, and yet, he wasn't. What was going on? She didn't know.

"There's a guest bedroom on the boat, if you want to go chill. You look like you need it." He said, pointing at the boat.

Erika let her head hang, and muttered as she walked away. "Thank you..." She walked to the back of the boat, and opened the door. She slammed it, and found the guest bedroom, and slammed the door to that, too. She fell onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Teresa looked at Erick with a look of uncertainty. "Are you sure she can stay in the guest bedroom? That's where we put Sam at, in the closet. What if he wakes up and she hears him?"

Erick gave a hardy laugh at that and shook his head. "Of course, that's the plan."

"What? You never told me." She exclaimed.

"The plan was to think that he disappeared. We knocked him out good. He's not going to wake up until tomorrow, and plus, he can't speak or move until we take him to the other world."

"She'll fight back, and won't compromise." Teresa said.

"I think she will. If what you said was true about them two, she would do anything for him." Erick said, and then walked onto the boat with Teresa, and pulled out into the ocean, heading towards Sootopolis.


	7. Seperated

Erika soon had fallen asleep as the ship set sail. She slept peacefully, blocking out all the sounds around her a she dreamed. She wasn't having any sleep thesepast couple of days, nor today on the boat. the rocking of the ship against the waves kept her awake, and feeling sick. Several times, she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She realized she was getting sea sick.

After a while, she soon drifted off to sleep. She was having another dream, well, nightmare. this time, she was in that same world again, filled with the Pokemon. The guy in the dark cape was there, standing in front of her, with Teresa and her brother, Erick. They all had a creepy smile on their face, and then the guy in the dark cape revealed himself, and she gasped. The person in the dark cape was Sam, and he pointed at her and spoke in a strange tongue to Teresa and Erick. Then the two attacked her, pushing her to the ground and holding her there, and Sam walked over, and grabbed the key off her necklace. "I'll kill her later. Let's torture her for now, until i'm fully satisfied." Sam had said, and disappeared into the ground in a shadow.

Erika woke up in a cold sweat. She panted heavily, and the hugged her knees to her chest. "That was a dream, right? It felt so real. What's going on?" she asked herself in a whisper. She sighed then. "these dreams, they mean something. Do they tell the future?" She let her feet hang off the bed, and she stood up, stretching a bit. "I wonder if I should sneak around, and catch them in the act?" She then walked to the door, but stopped as she heard a muffling sound. She froze, hand halfway to the door knob.

The muffling sound became louder. It was nearby. She turned around, looking around, seeing no where the sound could come from. "Hello?" She asked softly. She slowly started to walk to the center of her room. "Is anyone there?"

the sound made her jump again, and she looked at the closet. She slowly walked over, hand shaking a she reached out to the door knob to the closet. She gripped it, and opened it up wide, and screamed when she saw a body fall to the ground. The body was making that muffling sound, she realized, and then gasped. she recognized the outfit. It was Sam's clothes that he was wearing yesterday.

"Sam!" she cried, and bet down to him. she touched the back of his neck, and he was cold. she gasped again. _Is he dead?! _She then jumped again when he made a muffling sound. She bent down and turned him over. His eyes met hers, and she started to let a few tears escape. They fell on Sam's cheeks. "Sam, I was scared. I thought I lost you!"

Sam muffled again. He was trying to get her attention. Erika looked up at him, and then asked. "Are you frozen?" He blinked twice. "Ok, hold on. Blink twice if yes, and blink once if no. Are you frozen?"

He blinked twice. "Is it Teresa's fault?" He blinked twice again. "I'm sorry, Sam, for not believing in you before. I'm starting to realize that Teresa is acting weird, and is behind it now." He blinked twice again. "I saw Erick." His eyes went wide. "He's not himself. It's like, it's him, and yet it's not. I think something is controlling him, making him this way. I'm scared." He blinked twice again in agreement.

Suddenly, the door to the door was forced open wide. Teresa and Erick was there. they both were smiling. "I figured you found him when heard you scream." Teresa said.

Erika stood up then, in front of Sam. She was furious, hands balled into fists. "What did you do to Sam?!"

Erick stepped up to her. "He's frozen. Our boss's host body is dieing and needs someone younger, like him."

"So, you're just going to make some sick spirit type thing take control of him?!" Erika shouted at him. "Erick, snap out of it! This isn't who you are!"

"Actually, your brother isn't here. He's locked away inside of his own head, controlled by me." Erick laughed.

Erika then took a step forward, and landed a punch in his face when he wasn't ready. surprised, he stumbled back a bit, then growled. He lunged forward, grabbing her wrists, and twisting them behind her back, making her gasp in pain as she fell to her knees. Sam muffled angrily at them, telling them to stop.

"Good news, Erika!" Teresa said with a big smile. "We're here, at Sootopolis!"

Erick tightened his grip on Erika's wrists, making her cry in pain again.

"Come on, Erick. Grab her, and I'll take our new boss." Teresa walked over to Sam's frozen body. The sticker was still on his head, and it was looking faint now. It looked like it was starting to dissolve into his skin, becoming one with him. "Excellent! Now, hide inside your own mind while I take you to our master." She picked Sam's frozen body. She was quite strong for a little girl. Sam was started to close his eyes, and the muffling came to a stop. He was loosing consciousness.

"No! Sam!" Erika cried.

"Shut up!" Erick said, making her stand up, and forcing her to walk. His grip loosened a bit. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he wanted to, because their master wanted her back alive.

When Erika got out of the room, she noticed the crisp, blue air, and then a large cavern that opened up to a dead end. Erick picked her up, and jumped to the ground there. He then put her down, and held her still. "It's a dead end, smart one." Erika remarked, looking around the cavern.

"That's where you're wrong." Teresa replied, walking up to a wall, where she pulled out a loose stone, and then the cave wall opened up, to reveal an elevator. Teresa dragged Sam's body into the elevator, and his body became unfrozen as it sprawled across the floor. "Bring her in here, Erick."

Erick then decided to pick her up, but Erika had other plans. she wasn't going to that elevator. She quickly lifted her foot up behind her, striking Erick in the groin. He gasped in pain, and let go of her. She took off, founding a small hole big enough for her to squeeze through. Teresa growled, and ran after her. She was a little ways behind. Erika ran down the long hallway like cave she found, gaining distance between her and Teresa. She noticed several stone tablets, like the ones she saw in that book back at Patrick's house. he came upon the last one, noticing a key hole. The book said that a key was needed to unlock it. She then put a hand to her necklace with he key to it, and she ripped it off.

"Don't you dare!" Teresa shouted, a little ways off.

Erika put the key into the key hole, and turned it, she closed her eyes, hoping something would happen to help her get out of this mess and save Sam. Instead, she took the key out, and then noticed that the cave started to disappear. All around her became a bright, blue and pink sky, and her floating in mid air. she turned around, seeing the image of Teresa fading away, and then she was falling. Falling fast to the ground, screaming the whole way down.

she hit something hard. she couldn't tell what, until she opened her eyes and saw water all around her. she gasped in pain from the force of her falling, and couldn't tell which way was up or down. She then felt something nudging her back, and pushing her up. She looked down to see what it was, and it was a Wailmer, well, a couple of Wailmer. _Wailmer! The Pokemon Wailmer?!  
_

She surfaced, and she coughed a bit, swimming to the shore, and climed out.She sat up, seeing the wailer behind her. Then she looked all around her. she gasped. this was just like her dream. It was so like her dream, to the exact detail. the sky was always blue and pink colored, and there several pieces of floating land connected by bridges. And, the one thing that took her breath away. Pokemon were all over the place. She could see all kinds of Pokemon here and there.

But inside, she felt alone. Because Sam wasn't there. In the distance, she saw a castle. She there was a pod going down into it. she thought that it was the elevator that held Sam's body. He was inside that castle, and she had to rescue him.


	8. Plusle and Minun

**School's over! Woot! 8D I feel like I neglected this story, so i'm gonna start updating it. Sorry for a short chapter, though, i really had no ides what to put. this is getting more exciting.**

* * *

The pink and blue skies spanned all around her, making her feel a little dizzy. At least the grass beneath her felt real. She kept scanning around her environment. This was a hidden world where Sootopolis city was supposed to be. How is this possible? Where was she? She had no idea. It looked like the world that was in her dreams. The strange world where she saw Pokemon living in it. But, there were Pokemon. All around her, living peacefully lives.

She was in a state of awe. The Pokemon basically ignored her, but some stopped and stared.

"Is that a human?" "Wow, haven't seen one of those in years?" "What's a human?" "I thought they were just a myth!" the Pokemon were saying, well, a group of Pokemon that gathered around at the spectacle of her falling out of thin air.

_Wait! The Pokemon were talking?!_ Since when could Pokemon talk? She just stared quietly, stunned.

Two little Pokemon then ran out of the crowd and ran up to her. It was a Plusle and a

Minun. Then ran in front of her and cocked their heads to the side.

"Are you a Human?" Plusle asked.

"Of course she is!" Minun said.

"Wow!"

"Dimwit."

Ericka lifted a shaking hand, finger pointed at them both. Her voice quivered a bit. "Y-you can talk?!"

"Were you expecting us to go 'Minun, Mi!'?" Minun asked crossing his tiny arms and sighed. "Honestly, you Humans."

"Actually, yes, I was!" Ericka exclaimed.

"Stop making fun of her brother." Plusle said, and walked closer to me. "For a Human, you look pretty stupid."

"What?!" She interjected. Ericka then stood up, a little angry, and yelling at this Plusle.

"Brother, she's scary." Plusle then hid behind it's brother.

"I'll handle her." Minun said.

"Wait!" Ericka said. "Hold on, why are you talking? Where am I?"

"You honestly don't know?" Minun sighed. "Fine, sit down and I'll explain it all to you human."

"I have a name." She said as she sat back down again. "It's Ericka."

"Well, Ericka," Minun said looking up at her. "This world is paradise. Three thousand years ago, we Pokemon started to appear here, and we could speak your dialect."

"Wow, smart Minun." Ericka murmured under her breath.

"I heard that." Minun said, making her flinch. "Well, soon, all of the Pokemon in your world was brought here. When we got to this strange world, we could see a castle in the distance." He pointed to a dark castle that looked pretty far away. "A guy came up to us all and explained that we were better off here than your world, controlled by you Humans. So, we all agreed and we started to live here. This guy then later explained that he would bring some humans here. When he did, though, we never saw them again. Then more and more people started to be brought in by that elevator." He pointed to that same elevator that was going down into the castle. That probably had Sam in it, with her brother and Teresa.

"Crap! I forgot about them!" Ericka cried out, standing up suddenly.

"Who?" Plusle asked.

"Do you know those people who work with that guy you mentioned earlier?" Ericka asked.

"Yeah, Teresa and Erick." Minun added.

"Well, they captured my friend, Sam. They tried to capture me, too!" She explained.

"Probably for the Lord." Minun explained. "Who knows what he does with you Humans."

"That's not the point!" She shouted. "I've been having these weird dreams lately, and there's my friend Sam in these dark robes."

"Then he's probably going to be the next Lord's host body." Minun explained.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Exactly what I just said. Our Lord's spirit is probably going to transfer to his body because his current host is dieing."

Ericka put a hand to her head, ruffling her hair up. "I need to save him. He's my best friend. I have to save you all."

"Why? We like it here." Plusle asked.

"Because Celebi and Mewtwo told me. They said that I was the one to bring you back to our world. That world is dieing because everyone in disappearing to this world. And Sam…I have to save Sam, no matter what. And my brother…Erick." Ericka's voice trailed off as she started to cry. She fell to her knees, slumping her shoulders as she cried.

"I'll help you." Plusle said as she reached her tiny arms out to give my arm a hug.

"Plusle, we could get punished." Minun warned. "We could be thrown into the Forbidden Place."

"I know, brother. But, I want to help her." Plusle hugged my arm tighter. "She looks like she needs it."

"For-forbidden Place?" Ericka asked, wiping up several stray tears.

"It's this place at the very bottom of this world. It's surrounded by a cage. It's where all the Legendary Pokemon, and those who disobey the Lord, is put. We are not supposed to go there, and we could be thrown in there."

"I know that, brother!" Plusle had a look of determination on her face. "I was just thinking that we could ask those people if they could help her."

Ericka looked between the feuding siblings. I reminded her of her and Erick, when they had their own problems. "Please help me?" She asked, wiping a few more tears away.

Minun looked at her, and sighed. "Fine, I'll help. Just don't expect me to bail you out afterwards."

"Thank you, Minun." Ericka said suddenly, grabbing the tiny thing into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Can't breathe!" He complained.


	9. Sarcat's Transfer

As the elevator went down the shaft into the castle, Teresa kicked the walls in anger. "Damn it, she had that key. I knew I should've taken it from her when I had the chance." She bit her lip and looked out into the world below. "She could be anywhere out there."

"Lets us hope that she doesn't find about the forbidden place. She might try to rescue the and turn them against us." Erick spoke to the angry girl in front of it. "Although, I doubt she will, because of him." He shoved Sam's unconscious body with his foot, making him lay on his side.

"At least the Lord gets to live longer. I hate having to live in these bodies." Teresa with disgust in her voice.

The elevator's doors then opened up, revealing a large hallway. There was a big, long dark purple rug that spread down the hallway, with columns of Pokemon statues along the edges of the rug. At the end of the hallway, there was a giant glass wall overlooking the giant world. There was a man standing there in dark robes, leaning on a cane.

"Did you bring the boy?" The old voice spoke. His tone was harsh. "This body doesn't have a lot of time left."

"Yes, my Lord. The boy is right here." Erick bowed down to his Lord.

Their Lord turned around. His Human host's face was all wrinkly and old. He closed his eyes. "Prepare the materials for the transfer."

"My Lord." Teresa said with a bow, stood up, and went to the room to the left. It was a storage closet where she brought out a piece of paper and a pen. She also came back out with a giant piece of cloth. "Take off his watch." She motioned for Erick to do so.

Erick bent down and took off Sam's watch and threw it to Teresa. Teresa caught it in the cloth, and began to tie the cloth around the watch. Teresa then put their Lord's name, Sarcat, down on the piece of paper. Above it, she put Sam's name.

Erick walked over to a candle holder and took out two burning candles and placed them next to the tightly bound watch. He picked up Sam's body and laid it out on the other side of the candles.

Sarcat walked up to the other side opposite of Sam. He stood there, and sighed, taking in a deep breath. Erick and Teresa backed away from the transfer process. Sarcat then begun speaking the spell.

_"Two candles burn as two hearts  
That in one their desires may unite  
As I seek thee let these candles  
Guide your heart into the dark"_

Suddenly, the candles went out and darkness took over the room. The only lights were the small candles scattered around the giant castle. Sarcat's host body suddenly fell to the ground as his spirit then flew straight towards Sam's body. The soul entered Sam's body, and gave off a dark glow.

"My Lord?" Erick then asked.

They both watched as Sam's body started to stir, as it stood up. Sam's head turned towards the two. "Success. I'm youthful again."

"What are we going to do about Erika?" Teresa asked.

"I'll go and get her. She trusts this body, right? She might fall for it." Sarcat spoke through Sam's body.

* * *

Erika looked around the strange world. Plusle and Minun decided to go ask other Pokemon for their cooperation. She looked back a couple of times to see some of them shake their heads. she sighed. The world around her was all floating pieces of land connected by bridges. She was surprised that there was even gravity here. She walked to the edge of the floating piece she was on and bent over to see the bottom. She couldn't see no bottom. It was just a dark pit that looked like it had no end. she gulped and straightened up a bit.

She continued to look up now, seeing several Pokemon flying above, some swimming in the waters around her. the sight was beautiful to see. If only she could find a way to save Sam. If only...

"Erika!" that was Sam's voice. She gasped and turned around to see him standing across from her, on another piece of land. "I escaped...Erika..."

"Sam..." She said to herself and took a quick step forward. "Sam!" But she stopped. She remembered Minun's words a few minutes ago. That their Lord was going to take over Sam's body. she took a step back, shaking her head as Sam started to run across the bridge connecting the two pieces of land. "No... you're not Sam."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm Sam."

Erika took a couple more steps back, standing on the edge of the piece of land. She looked behind her and gulped some. Sam took a few more steps in front towards her with a smug look on his face. "Well, no more use hiding it. I guess some of the Pokemon told you already. I'm their lord, Sarcat. And you, Erika, are going to perish."

"Plusle! Minun!" Erika cried out as the brother and sister turned around quickly, and ran up to them both, standing in front of Erika.

"So, you two are the traitors. You two will perish in the forbidden place along side your friend." He said as he took another step forward.

Plusle and Minun then grabbed each others paws and Erika watched as they were surrounded in electricity. Then a single bolt from the two hit Sarcat square on, stunning him for a quick second. Then the two turned towards Erika. "Jump!" they both called.

"What?" Erika asked, looking over the edge again. She looked back and saw Sarcat recovering from the shock, and then jumped backwards. Plusle and Minun jumped after her.

The gravity pulled her down, but it wasn't heavy. It was she was floating down, instead of falling. She was relieved at that. She looked back up and Sarcat glowering down at her. Then a bunch of flying Pokemon flew over head above the falling trio.

"Get the girl!" Sarcat ordered.

The first flying Pokemon that appeared was a Swellow. The Swellow descended fast, and Plusle sent out another tiny bolt of electricity towards it, striking the Swellow in the chest. Then a Fearow came around, and started to flap it's wings hard, sending a huge gust of wind towards them.

Erika grabbed Plusle and Minun as the strong gust hit them, and flew them away and onto another piece of the floating land. Erika got up, and then started to run towards the bride nearby. Erika panted hard as she ran, not wanting to be captured.

The Fearow circled above, and waited until they were on the bridge. When he saw them running across the bridge he stopped, and then flew downward, slicing the ropes of the bridge. The bridge fell apart in two, and Erika fell forward, trying to grab onto a piece of stray rope , bu to no avail. Plusle and Minun grabbed onto Erika as they started to fall again. But this time, there was no more floating pieces of land. There was only that darkness that Erika saw earlier. The Darkness that scared her.

She looked up towards the Pokemon that were trying to get her, but as she descended more and more, the darkness began to shroud around her, and he wasn't able to see anything.

* * *

"Damn!" Sarcat bit his lip. He turned back around to face his castle. He walked towards him, cursing the whole way back. "If she ends up breaking the seal to the Forbidden Place, he might actually win. I'll have to come up with something fast if I'm to stop her." A mall wind picked up, and his clothes flapped around him. He walked back into his castle to plan some more, while he sent Erick and Teresa out on a little quest in the world, to stop her. Hopefully, his plan would work.


	10. A tough decision

It felt like they were falling for a really long time. Erika couldn't see anything, but she could feel Plusle and Minun in her arms. She squeezed them tightly as the floated downwards into the abyss. Soon, the dark shroud around then disappeared, and Erika could see some piece of land. Everything was dead. The floating pieces of land were connected by rotten bridges, the ground was dead and Grey. She could see several Pokemon just sitting around.

She finally floated down on the land,but still held the two Pokemon close to her. She was shaken, and looked around. All the Pokemon around her looked scary, and they just stared at her.

One of them walked up to her. It was an Alakazam. He had a small scar under his right eye. "Who might you be?" He questioned.

"I-I'm Erika." She stammered. "This is Plusle and Minun."

He then preceded in walking around her, studying her shaking body. "I've never seen a human before." He remarked. "Well, at least, not alive."

She gulped. "Is this the Forbidden Place?"

"It is." He answered. "Did Sarcat send you here?"

"No. He was chasing me, and then I fell here." Erika answered.

"Really? You must be important." Alakazam remarked. "What does he want with you?"

"Because I have the key to stopping him." Erika replied.

"What did you just say?" He asked, frowning.

"I have the key to stop him." I then reach for my necklace and show him the key that was attacked to my neck. "This key will bring everyone back to our world. Pokemon and humans alike."

The surrounding Pokemon then started to whisper to each other, but Alakazam stopped them by raising his arm in the air. "Do you know what happens to the Humans that come to this world?" she shook her head. "Sarcat's an evil being. He's a spirit that needs a Human body to live. He's also a wizard, magician, sorcerer, whatever you people call him."

"So, what happens to the humans he brings here?"

"They appear at his castle, in front of him. His minions then take the Humans and separate them by Boys and Girls. The girls going into the testing room, and the boys go into another testing room. Only about five from each group gets stored away in their dungeons for Sarcat's,and his minion's, to use when their bodies started to grow old and need to switch."

"What happens in the testing room?" Erika asked.

"Terrible things." Plusle then held herself and shivered. "Terrible, terrible things."

"Just as the young one says, terrible things happen. He does tests on the humans, to see what they can withstand. I've heard rumors that he also tortures them until the point of death." Alakazam explained.

Erika felt her knees give in. She fell to the ground, sitting there. When she sat, a pile of dust spewed everywhere around her. Her mouth quivered.

"I've also heard a rumor that he can make humans into Pokemon, but that's just a rumor. No one's been able to prove it." Alakazam then stopped in front of her. "I've heard Sarcat talk about you humans as being a greedy, worthless race that should not be able to walk the Earth. He hates you humans. You do realize that when you finally do rescue all of us, there's going to be a lot less Human's coming back."

* * *

Sarcat decided to have some fun with his current captives. He went into the girl's place, first. When he walked in, he saw all the girls shaking, holding each other. Some shouted at him, and some just stayed quiet. He had an amused look on his face.

"I've come to take the young ones." He declared. Several of the women hen grabbed hold of their children, crying, and holding on to them for dear life. He walked towards the first holding cell, and opened the cage. One of the older girls sprinted out of the cage just as he opened it, pushing past him and towards the door.

Sarcat growled, and ran after the girl, closing the cage door before leaving. "Teresa!" He shouted.

The little blonde girl then appeared in front of the running girl, and tripped her, making her fall to the floor.

"Well, we have a lively one. Take her to the testing room." He demanded and headed back to women's holding cell. "You women are such frisky beings. Always moving, always trying to defy me. That woman that just escaped will be one of our next test subjects for my brand new test. If anyone has anything to say, you will also be taken away for my new test." He waited for a response.

Another woman ran up to the bars of the cages and spat at him. "I will never listen to you! Do you understand me!?"

Sarcat went up to the girl, and reached between the bars of the cage and grabbed her by her hair. "Such a spunky creature. I welcome you to the testing room."

"Never!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes. She looked up at him. "Never!!"

"Shut your mouth!" He growled. "I'm tired of your voice." He reached a hand up and pressed a fingers to her lips. _"Silencio!"_ Slowly, the girl's pleading cries and shouts were cut off. Her lips were forced shut, and he rubbed his finger once over her lips. Her lips were sealed shut until no traces of a mouth were there anymore. There was just skin.

Tears came out fast, as she tried to scream, tried to move, but no sounds were made. Not even a groan. She put a hand to her lips, and felt none. She started to panic some more, until he opened the cage door and pulled her out, kicking and scrambling.

"Teresa, take her to the testing room." He threw her towards the tiny girl, and she dragged the silent girl away. He turned back towards the women. "Anyone else?" He asked with a smug look.

The women all shook their heads. "If you even put up a struggle, I'll be forced to use some magic on you, and take you to the testing room."

* * *

Erika woke up after taking a little nap. when she awoke, she was kind of hoping that all of this was just a dream. That she would still have her brother, and Sam with her. That the Pokemon never disappeared, and that the world would return to normal. But when she awoke, she saw the same dead place that she arrived that. The Forbidden Place.

She looked all around her. Pokemon were sitting around, doing nothing. They all looked so sad. She noticed that Minun was chatting with some of the residents here, and he look petrified of even being here, himself. Plusle was asleep next to her. She looked like she needed the rest.

"You're awake." Alakazam said as he walked up to her. She rubbed her eyes and let out a big yawn. Alakazam then sat down in front of her, and looked like he had something serious to say. "Erika, I think I know how to escape the Hell Sarcat has created for us outcasts."

"How?" Erika asked as she sat crossed-leg across from him.

"Even far below the Forbidden Place is a cage. Inside of that cage, Sarcat has kept all the Legendary Pokemon inside. I believe that your key will unlock that cage, setting the Legendary Pokemon free, and thus getting out of this place."

Erika sighed. "So, you want me to go down even further?"

"Going down there is difficult than even releasing them." He stood up and motioned for her to follow him.

She did so, and followed him to the edge of the floating piece of land they were looked over the edge. It was surrounded by a dark cloud, and there was lightning shooting from almost every area. She gulped and backed away from the edge. she shook her head furiously. "Are you crazy?! That's like suicide!"

"If you don't, I don't think you'll be able to free your friend, Sam." Alakazam said, still standing, back turned to her.

She stopped and looked down. "That was a low blow." she mumbled. She balled her hands into fists.

Alakazam then turned towards her. "Do you want to save Sam? Do you want to see that all of us return back to your world?"

"I do!" Erika shouted, tears brimming the corners of her eyes. "I do want to save Sam! Sam is my only friend! And Erick is my only brother." she looked away. "There's no way I'm going to go down there."

"It's honorable for one to sacrifice themselves in order to rescue their loved one." Alakazam went on.

Erika turned her back to him once again, and walked back to Minun and Plusle. What Alakazam flowed through her mind. Thoughts about doing just that, going down even farther into the abyss in order to rescue Sam, and her brother. If she died, who would be happy then?

"Erika..." Plusle said when she walked up. "Erika, it may look dangerous, but please think it through."

"I don't think so, Plusle." Minun added with a shake of his head. "I was talking to the Pokemon around her, and they say that once you go down there, you never return."

"But, Minun!" Plusle continued. "I've always wanted to be able to see the human world. I've grown tired of this place. It may look like a paradise to you, but underneath it, there's an evil plot going on! I can't stand to live being used like those Pokemon were back there!"

Erika watched the siblings argue. She looked up and Saw Alakazam looking at her and shake is head. Then then turned around from her and disappeared from view.

She had a lot to think about now. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. _Sam...Erick...Don't worry I'll find a way!_

* * *

Sarcat entered the testing room where all the women and men who defied him were taken to. When he walked in, everyone went quiet. They all glared at him as he walked by their cages. He had a good laugh out of it. "Well, well, well. Are you all ready to face my tests?"

He then walked up to the first girl he saw, which was the one that wasn't able to talk. He smiled at her, and opened the door to her cage, and pulled her out by her hair. "You, sit!" He demanded of her.

Tearfully, she obliged, and sat down. He sat down in front of her and put a finger under her chin. "Now, you're loyal." he remarked. "I know just what to do with you." He then placed his right hand on top of her head. she flinched when he did that, but looked up at him with on eye to see what he was up to. He had closed his eyes, and looked like he was getting ready. "Persian." He whispered. then, right where his hand was at, on top of her head, a bright light flashed. Everyone covered their eyes from the light.

When the light went away, the girl in front of him suddenly had a mouth again. She then positioned herself on all fours, and looked up at him. "Persian!" she cooed, and nuzzled the hand on her head.

"Good. Now, now, go to Teresa." He said as he pointed towards the tiny girl who leaned against the wall. The girl then nodded and walked, on all fours, over to Teresa, and nuzzled her leg.

"Now, whose next?" Sarcat asked, standing up and turning towards the other people in the cages.


	11. Legendary Power

Erika had been thinking for a really long time. Everyone there says she should go, except for Minun. Only Minun says she shouldn't go. This was starting to hurt her head as she made of lists of the Pros and Cons of going.

_Pros: I get to save Sam, and Erick. I defeat this Sarcat guy, and restore peace to my world. I can bring back Patrick's wife, that is if she is still alive. Pokemon and Humans can live together in peace and harmony forever.._

_Cons: I can stay in this world, in the forbidden place, as I can tell I can't get out. I can sacrifice myself for Sam and Erick, and the whole world. All the Pokemon will be free, but I won't be able to see this peace. _

_But if by chance I do survive going down there, then everything will be worth while. ARGH! It hurts my head!_ Erika then ran her hands through her hair as she tried to figure out what to do. _What would you do, Sam?_

Minun sat near me, next to Plusle. They started to talk about this, and she could tell that Minun was a little bit older, and more responsible than Plusle. He reminded her of Erick.

Alakazam wouldn't stop watching her. He anted her to go down there, and rescue the Legendary Pokemon, even if it risks her life. This whole situation was risky. While she was sitting there, doing nothing, people like her are being tortured and killed.

She felt like she wanted to scream. To let out all of her emotions. She felt like she was going to blow up, with all of these thoughts and emotions. She balled her hands into fists and looked to the sky.

Alakazam walked over to her, standing right behind her. "If you scream now, no one will hear you. You humans are extraordinary creatures. No self control. Full of emotions. If you were a Pokemon, I bet this situation would be easier on you."

"Shut up." Erika grumbled. "I'm tired of hearing you talk like this! I'm tired of you putting me, and al of my species, down!" She stood up, and turned to him. Anger boiling inside of her. she wanted to let it out. She knew she would put herself at risk in front of Alakazam, but she had to do it. "You have no idea what I'm going through. This is a difficult decision that you gave me. I can;t concentrate when you just stand there, acting all calm, and insult me like this!"

Alakazam looked irritated now. "That's also another trait of you humans. You all have anger problems. Can't keep your emotions to yourself. Always feeling like you need to fight, to yell. Like I said, no self control."

"Alakazam, stop this." A Tauros nearby pleaded. "Leave her alone. You'll only provoke her."

"I know what I'm doing." Alakazam didn't even look at the Tauros. He kept staring at Erika. "I'm going to give you another five minutes to decide. That's it." He then turned away from her and walked away.

"You're a brave girl." A Gardevoir remarked. "The last time someone stood up to him, he threw them over the edge."

"And I have a feeling that no matter what I decide, he's just gonna chuck me over the edge, too, and let me fall to my death." Erika muttered.

* * *

"Any movement in the Forbidden Place?" Sarcat asked Erick as he sat in his chair.

"It seems the Pokemon there are getting rild up over something." Erick stated. "Erika is definitely there. And I bet Alakazam is somehow behind all of this over there."

"Oh? Alakazam, he's one smart Pokemon." Sarcat muttered. "He probably has the strongest grudge against me out of all of these Pokemon."

"I'm sure he's going to try to pull something with Erika there." Erick added.

"Let him try." Sarcat chuckled. "I doubt that he can do anything right now."

* * *

"Your five minutes are up." Alakazam said, walking up to Erika. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What have you decided?"

"My decision," Erika started. "I have none. You're just going to chuck me over the edge no matter what I decided. So, I'm ready."

"Erika!" Minun called out, looking up at her with the most worried expression on his face. "Erika, please! Like you said, it's suicide."

"I know, Minun." Erika bent down to the tiny little guy. "My minds made up. Don't worry, I'll survive this."

"And what if you don't?" He cried, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. "We will stay here for all eternity if you don't make it. I want to go back to your world, with you!"

"You sound like my brother." Erika then picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I'll come back."

Alakazam then coughed. Erika stood up straight, and stared at him. She nodded, and then walked past him towards the edge of the floating piece of land. She took in a deep breath.

"We're counting on you." Alakazam said softly.

"I know." Erika sighed. She closed her eyes, and took in another deep breath. She took one step forward, and let herself fall of the edge. The gravity here was the greatest. Greater than anywhere else in this world, that she was taken back by it. It felt like she was falling fast, like she would back in her world.

She saw the giant, dark shroud ahead of her, with lightning flashing everywhere. She gasped when she saw a lightning bolt come straight at her. She twisted her body to the right to avoid it, but it grazed her arm. She gasped in pain and put a hand there. It wasn't bleeding or anything, it was just grazed a little bit.

That was how her fall through the dark shroud was like. She had to dodge lightning as she fell, which felt like forever. She even wondered if there was a giant cage down here. So far, she was grazed by lightning on her arms, and legs, and one on her cheek.

She gasped when she saw another one coming straight towards her. But, it wasn't just one. It was a multitude of them coming at her. She couldn't avoid this one as it struck dead on, shocking her whole body. She soon lost consciousness as her body continued to fall.

* * *

_Erika sat in the darkness, all by herself. She cradled herself, pulling her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face. She sat there, like that, and just cried her heart out. She stayed like this for a while now, until a light caused her to look up. She put her hands up to block the light from blinding her as she tried to see who was coming towards her._

_"Erika..." That was Sam's voice. "Erika, get up." She obeyed, standing up and wiping the tears from her face. She could see Sam standing in front of her, blocking the light from her face. _

_"Sam! I'm so glad to see you." Erika cried, hugging him tightly._

_"I missed you, too." Sam said as he hugged her to him. "Erika, listen to me. Don't give up hope. Remember what Celebi and Mewtwo said? You are the chosen one. The one to set everything right. So, please, don't give up."_

_"I won't! I promise." Erika replied. _

_"You have to save me, Erika. And the only way to do that, is to wake up." He then let her go._

_"What?" Erika asked, but she saw him turning away, and walking away from her. "Wait! Sam! I love you! Come back!"_

_

* * *

_Erika's eyes fluttered open slowly. She then sat up straight, looking all around her. "Sam!" She cried. She couldn't see him anywhere. But, where was she? She was surrounded by darkness, making it hard to see. She could only see one light, which was below her. She sat up quickly, looking beneath her. She could see bars, all around her. It looked like a cage.

_A cage!?_ Then she remembered. She made it. She made it to the giant cage. She survived.

"Looks like she's awake now." Said a grungy voice. She jumped at it.

"Look, you scared her, Darkrai." That was a soothing, female voice.

"Just who are you?" Asked another voice.

"My names Erika." She replied. "I was sent here to set you free."

"Ha!" The grungy voice said suddenly. "You? A human girl? Ha!"

"Darkrai, shut up!" Another voice.

"Erika, what do you mean?" The female voice sounded a little worried.

Erika fished for the key around her neck. "Look! Mewtwo and Celebi gave me this key. They said that I could save you all from this place."

"Ah, Celebi and Mewtwo. The only ones that seemed to escape from Sarcat, so far." The female voice added.

"You think you could save us?" Asked Darkrai. "I doubt it!"

"Look! This key will open this cage." She showed them all the key. "I've gone this far, and I'm not turning back, now."

"Yes, you have." the female voice said. "You're a brave girl."

"What do you suggest we do?" Asked another voice. "Even if she opens this cage, we can't do anything."

"What do you mean?" Asked Erika.

"What Ho-oh means, honey, is that even if you open this cage, we still can't leave the Forbidden Place. But you, you can leave. And all those other Pokemon can leave, too." She replied.

"But, why can't you leave?" Erika continued.

"It's all Sarcat's fault. His magic is too powerful." Ho-oh added on.

"I have an idea." Another voice spoke up. "How about we transfer our powers to her, so she can defeat Sarcat."

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard." Darkrai snorted.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." The female said. "Erika, open the cage. That way, we can give you our powers to stop Sarcat."

Erika nodded, pulling the key off her necklace. She bent down to the key hole, and placed the key inside,and twisted it. Suddenly, the key vanished into thin air. Then a bright light started to shine, enveloping Erika.

When she opened her eyes, she was floating in midair, and all of the Legendary Pokemon were all around her, circling her. She was so amazed to see them all there. She was speechless. The Cresselia floated forward, just a head of Erika.

"Now, Erika. You mustn't give up hope. You can stop Sarcat, now." That was the female voice from before.

"I promise, I won't let you down!" Erika cried.

"You better not." Darkrai muttered in annoyance.

Erika then gasped when she saw all the Legendary Pokemon around her started to glow a different color. Cresselia was pink, and Lugia was silver. All of them glowed a different color then the others. The lights of the colors shot out, and hit Erika dead on. Each color then enveloped Erika, one at a time. She was surrounded by an orange light, then a pink one, and then a blue one.

Erika felt a warm sensation throughout her whole body. A new energy filled her. She felt stronger, and braver than before. It was an amazing feeling.

"Go for it, Erika!" The Mew said cheerfully.

"We're counting on you." Entei nodded his mighty head.

"Go kick Sarcat's ass!" Raikou shouted.


End file.
